firstlawfandomcom-20200213-history
Day
Category:CharactersCategory:Styrians 'Day '''is the young apprentice and assistant to master poisoner Castor Morveer. Appearance and Personality Day has a pretty heart-shaped face, fringed with blond curls. Her innocent, unremarkable and entirely unthreatening appearance allows her to blend in effortlessly and go unnoticed. She has a huge appetite, and is almost always eating something. Day is quite a competent poisoner, skilled with poisoned needles and blowguns. When Morveer is around, she is obedient, admiring, and often uses his various mottos. However, when he’s out of earshot, she drops a lot of her childish mannerisms, and indicates that she finds him as insufferably arrogant and annoying as everyone else does. History Three years before the start of [[Best Served Cold|''Best Served Cold]], Day became the latest apprentice of the infamous poisoner Morveers. As the start, she is officially appointed his assistant. Best Served Cold Morveer and Day are hired by Monza Murcatto to wreak revenge on the seven men responsible for her brother Benna's death. Their first target is the banker Mauthis in the Westport branch of Valint & Balk. Caul Shivers scales the bank, and uses a crossbow and rope to haul Morveer and Day onto the building's roof. Friendly then lowers the pair into the bank through the skylight. Rather than poisoning only Mauthis’ ledger, they poison every single ledger to make sure that Mauthis dies, killing dozens of innocents in the process. Their employer is less than impressed with the wholesale slaughter. in Sipani, it is Day who doses Carlot dan Eider with a slow acting poison to blackmail her into helping them get close to Prince Ario in Cardotti's House of Leisure. On the night of the party, she and Morveer deal with the guards outside Ario's suite, and then leave before the chaos ensues. Morveer mocks Monza for the calamity in Sipani, and she begins to distrust him. Monza starts to work on Day in Visserine, telling her if her master betrays her to Grand Duke Orso, he will need a scapegoat for Ario’s death; Day. While planning their assassination of General Ganmark, Day, Monza, and Shivers are arrested by Duke Salier soldiers as spies. However, thanks to Nicomo Cosca they are set free, and the Duke agrees to help them kill Ganmark. When Ganmark and his forces breach the palace and enter Salier's art gallery, Day drops the portcullis sealing them inside. Monza's crew eventually manage to kill Ganmark. In Puranti, Morveer starts musing about whether they should betray Monza, and switch to Duke Orso. Day's face drops when he ponders finding a scapegoat to cover up their involvement in Prince Ario’s death, much as Monza had suggested. Suddenly Day darts forward, and stabs him with a needle coated with a poison Morveer had taught her, called The King of Poisons. Morveer quickly recovers from his shock, and feigning frailty, springs at her and nicks her ankle with a scalpel. As he reels away, he mocks her gullibility, the King of Poisons is harmless, a trick in case his apprentice ever poisoned him. Day begs him for her life, and Morveer offers her bottle containing the "antidote". After taking it, he reveals the poison-cure-gambit; the original scalpel had no poison, and the bottle contained the real poison. Day promptly drops dead.